Lord of the Underground/Suchin Rama
Suchin Rama is a character from Lord of the Underground. She is the female protagonist of the series, much in the sense how Chun-Li is for Street Fighter. Bio Suchin Rama is one of the best female Muay Thai fighters in the world. Known as the "Queen of the Art of the Eight Limbs" Suchin is just as feared as she is loved throughout the Muay Thai world at such a young age. She enters the Lord of the Underground tournament to display to everyone that Muay Thai is more than a martial art, it's a way of life. Special Moves *''Rapid Elbows:Suchin grabs her opponents and unleashes a flurry of elbows. *''Fly High Knee:''Suchin runs at her opponent while emitting pink energy. She then leaps into the air, and lunges at them with her left knee first then her right knee, and finishing with her left knee again. She also yells out the name of her attack. *''Elbow-Rama: Suchin climbs up her opponent's shoulders, elbowing them on top of their head, followed by throwing them with her legs. *''Heaven Typhoon:Suchin executes a mid kick and a high kick before finishing it off with a 540 kick. X-Ray Move *''Muay Thai Jubilee:''Suchin runs at her opponent, climbing on her opponent's shoulders, elbowing them as she cracks the top of the opponent's skull, she then swings herself behind her opponent, wrapping her legs around the opponents neck and throwing them behind her as they land on their head. Fatal Blows *''Elbows of Fire:''Suchin unleashes a flurry of elbows, which are set on fire when she hits her opponent. She then turns her back to her opponent while still throwing elbows and finishes it off with a spinning heel kick to the jaw, which snaps the neck of her opponent. *''Knees of Doom:''Suchin puts her opponent in a Muay Thai clinch, and from there she rapidly knees the face of her opponent until it goes through the skull, caving the face in. Intro and Outro *''Intro Sequence:''Suchin finishes doing a ceremonial dance called the Ram Muay. She then says "You think you can handle the art of the eight limbs?" as she gets into her fighting stance. *''Outro Sequence:''Suchin throws two punches, followed by two elbows, and finishes the sequence with a spinning heel kick before doing a Muay Thai pose. She then says " You're not ready to face a Muay Thai champion!" Story Modes Lord of the Underground The intro shows Suchin training in a temple. We then cut to Suchin fighting various opponents in the ring. The next day, we see Suchin looking at a flyer for the Lord of the Underground tournament. The ending shows two barbers arguing about who's the greatest fighters in the world. Among the fighters mentioned in the conversation are Sagat, Adon, Balrog, Dudley and Ryu from Street Fighter, Antwan Green from Death Sport, Steve Fox from Tekken, and Tyson Floyd. Suchin walks in the barbershop and listens in on the conversation. One of the barbers ask Suchin about Tyson Floyd, to which she responds by saying that she had beaten him in a tournament, which makes the barbers laugh. Suchin looks confused by all of this as the one of the barbers tell Suchin that hasn't beaten Tyson Floyd, followed by one of the barbers saying that Suchin defeated one of his Muay Thai fighters in Lampang, to which the other barber yells obscenities followed by asking the patrons who's next for their haircut. Suchin and the other barber have looks on their faces as if they were saying "Are you serious right now?" Lord of the Underground 2 ''To be added. Trivia *Her stage theme is Body Movin' by the Beastie Boys. **The music used for Suchin's story mode is She Came To Give You by Usher featuring Nicki Minaj. *While Suchin's last name, Rama, may be a common last name in Thailand, it also derives from the Hindu God, also named Rama. *Because Suchin uses Muay Thai, she shares of similarities to Sagat and Adon from Street Fighter in terms of moves. In addition, Suchin also shows some similarities to Chun-Li from Street Fighter in terms of being the female protagonist and being a possible rival to the series protagonist (in this case being Tyson Floyd). *It should be noted that Tyson Floyd's voice actor, Michael B. Jordan, starred in a movie called "Creed", in which he played as Adonis Creed, who is not only an aspiring boxer trained by Rocky Balboa, but is also the son of Apollo Creed. *Suchin's ending comes from Coming to America, in which the barbers argue over who was the greatest boxer of all time. Included in that conversation was Rocky Marciano, Joe Lewis, and Muhummad Ali. * Category:Characters Category:Movesets Category:Original Characters